Edge of Glory
Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. The Troubletones perform this at Nationals as New Directions. Quinn and Tina join the Troubletones for their performance, when Mercedes convinces them to do so upon her return from food poisoning because of the fact that it's their last time performing together. It is the opening number for the New Directions 2012 Nationals setlist. Lyrics The Troubletones: Ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah Santana (The Troubletones): There ain't no reason you and me should be alone (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Mercedes (The Troubletones): I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Quinn (with the Troubletones): It's hard to (feel the rush) Tina (with the Troubletones): To brush the (dangerous) Quinn (with the Troubletones): I'm gonna (run right to) Tina (with the Troubletones): To the (edge with you) Quinn and Tina (The Troubletones): Where we can (far) both fall (in) far in (with The Troubletones: love) Santana with Mercedes and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge! Santana and Mercedes with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you! Santana and Mercedes: Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Uh-oooo-oh! On the e-edge with you Santana (The Troubletones): Another shot before we kiss the other side (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Mercedes (The Troubletones): Tonight yeah baby, (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight yeah baby! Santana (The Troubletones): I'm on the edge of something (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Final we call life tonight (Tina: Alright! Alright!) Mercedes (The Troubletones): Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Santana (The Troubletones): Tonight yeah baby, (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight yeah baby! Mercedes (The Troubletones): It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Tina: Alright! Alright!) Quinn (with the Troubletones): It's hard to (feel the rush) (Mercedes: Feel the rush) Tina (with the Troubletones): To brush the (dangerous) (Mercedes: Dangerous) Quinn (with the Troubletones): I'm gonna (run right to) Tina (with Quinn and the Troubletones): To the (edge with you) Quinn and Tina (The Troubletones): Where we can (far) both fall (in) far in (with The Troubletones: love) Santana with Mercedes and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge! Santana with Mercedes and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you! Mercedes with the Troubletones harmonizing: Ooo, whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Eh, eh! Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Woah, woah! Santana with The Troubletones (Mercedes): (With Mercedes: I'm on the edge!) Of glory (Glory!) And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth (I'm hangin' on a moment of truth!) I'm on the edge Of glory (Yeah!) And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Hangin' on a moment of truth!) I'm on the edge The edge, (With Mercedes: The edge) (With Mercedes: The edge) (With Mercedes: The edge) (With Mercedes: The edge) The edge! (I'm on the edge) I'm on the edge (Of glory!) Of glory (Yeah, yeah) And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Hangin' on!) I'm on the edge with you The Troubletones: I'm on the edge! Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones: (With Mercedes: With you), with you, With you, with you, with you (Mercedes: Yeah! Yeah!) Santana and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you! Quinn and Tina with The Troubletones: With you, with you, With you, with you, with you (Mercedes: You, you! Oh, yeah!) Santana and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you! Mercedes with Quinn, Tina, and The Troubletones: With you, with you, With you, with you, with you (Mercedes: Oh oh oh uh!) Santana and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge! Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones: With you, with you, (With Mercedes: With you), with you, with you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Mercedes with Santana and The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you! Trivia *This is the first Troubletones number where singers outside the Troubletones performed with them. *Tina and Quinn join the Troubletones for this performance because Mercedes got food poisoning. They would have also sang her parts but she recovered. *This is the only Troubletones number where Brittany doesn't sing a solo. *This is the only Glee song featured on Obama's inauguration playlist. Source Errors *During Tina's first line, you can see Quinn mouthing the line and then laughing apologetically, meaning that Dianna made a mistake. Gallery Edge of Glory2.JPG 3_1.jpg Edge_of_glory..huh.jpg TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory2.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory3.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory4.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory5.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory6.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory7.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory8.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory9.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory10.png BrittanyEOG.png EOGTuinn.jpg EOGTT5.jpg EOGTT4.jpg EOGTT3.jpg EOGTT2.jpg EOGTT.jpg EOGQuinn.png EOGTina.jpg EOGSantana.jpg EOGMercedes.jpg EdgeOfGlory.gif SantanaNationals.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo3_250.gif tumblr_m81rycCXtK1qa7ugto6_250.gif tumblr_m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo4_500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three